1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to an image forming apparatus using electrophotography, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus having a development unit, which is automatically refilled with new or fresh developing agent at a given timing, such as at installation, maintenance, or the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
Typically, an image forming apparatus, such as a copier or a printer, includes a development unit, which is filled or refilled with a two-component developing agent composed substantially of toner and carrier at a given timing, such as at product delivery timing (or installation) of the image forming apparatus and replacement of the developing agent (or maintenance), for example.
Specifically, when an image forming apparatus is installed at a user location (i.e., product delivery timing), the development unit is filled with two-component developing agent before initializing settings and checking operation of the image forming apparatus because the development unit is not filled with the developing agent when shipped from a factory (i.e., the development unit is in an agent-empty condition). Further, when the developing agent is spent, the now-used developing agent is removed from the development unit and the development unit is refilled with new (or fresh) developing agent into (i.e., replacement timing of developing agent).
One type of conventional image forming apparatus includes a handle, which is manually operable, to facilitate refilling a development unit with developing agent, in which the handle is manually rotated to fill the development unit with the developing agent.
Further, another known image forming apparatus includes a development unit storing a developing agent, in which the development unit includes a shutter that is opened when starting a developing process by the development unit and an image carrying member, in which the shutter is disposed at an opening portion of the development unit facing the image carrying member.
However, such conventional image forming apparatuses may have some drawbacks for filling the developing agent to the development unit. For example, such conventional image forming apparatuses may not have simpler configuration and operation for filling the developing agent, and curling of a cleaning blade may occur when filling the developing agent.
Specifically, a manually operated handle may pose an inconvenience for a user. In particular, if the image forming apparatus is large, more developing agent is supplied to the development unit, requiring greater force to operate the handle, which is also inconvenient for the user.
Moreover, if the development unit has the shutter at the opening portion, as mentioned above, the developing agent stored in the development unit (i.e., the developing agent is carried on the developing agent carrier) can be used to prevent scratches or blemishes on a surface of the image carrying member. However, a manual operation is required to fill the development unit with developing agent when replacing the developing agent, which is inconvenient for the user. Further, the development unit may have a complex configuration due to an installation of such shutter, and restrict relative positions of an image carrying member and a developing agent carrier.
Conceivably, a developing agent may be automatically filled into a development unit by activating and driving an image carrying member and a development unit of an image forming apparatus at a given timing, such as at installation timing or maintenance, wherein the image carrying member and the development unit can be activated and driven by a drive unit. However, during such agent filling operation, the developing agent may not be evenly and sufficiently supplied across the development unit, by which an image carrying member may be operated for a long period of time without toner supply on the image carrying member. Accordingly, toner cannot be sufficiently supplied to a leading edge of a cleaning blade, which contacts the image carrying member, by which a curling of the cleaning blade may occur. If such blade curling occurs, the image carrying member cannot be cleaned effectively, and another drawback, such as abnormal noise generation, may occur.
In light of the aforementioned drawbacks, there is a need for an image forming apparatus that can effectively fill or refill a development unit with a developing agent using a relatively simpler configuration and operation.